I Still Believe
by SilverBlueAngel
Summary: Explore the story of two warriors who find that love is an irresistible desire... Yin x Yuck
1. Prologue

**I Still Believe**

Everyday my heart aches, for one thing that I can't have. I long for a fantasy: He is lovingly caressing my cheek as I stare into his wondrous amber eyes. I know this isn't real, but I want it to be.

_Somehow I know I will find a way  
To a brighter day in the sun  
Somewhere I know he awaits for me  
Someday soon he'll see I'm the one _

Nothing will stop me from making it come true. Not even if my family forbids it. I would die if it meant to have a single moment with him.

_I won't give up on this feeling  
And nothing will keep me away _

As I look up at the starry sky, I thought it felt like my life. As there are hundreds of stars, there are thousands of beings in this world, but to each and every one of us, one will shine the brightest, among all the others. He represents that bright star in my life. **He **matters to me the most.

_Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
Cause I still believe  
Believe in love _

He is like my security blanket. When I am encased in his arms, I feel warm and protected, like nothing could ever hurt me. A feeling I long to have.

_I know what's real cannot be denied  
Although it may hide for a while  
With just one touch love can conquer fears  
Turning all your tears into smiles _

He is the one for me. He is my light in the darkness, my warmth in the cold. We are like the clashing elements. I am water, he is fire. I am purely good, he is tainted with evil. Yet, as they say, opposites attract.

_It's such a wondrous feeling  
I know that my heart can't be wrong  
_

I need him. I want him. He is the only thing I crave. I would give up everything to see him again, and stay with him forever._  
_

_Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
Cause I still believe  
Believe in love_

A single gaze from him, gives me a warm feeling. As I see his lips curl, My heart stops beating. When he touches me, heat and passion overwhelms my being. But when he kissed me, nothing could tear us apart.

_Love can make miracles  
Change everything  
Lift ya from the darkness and make your heart sing  
Love is forever  
When you fall  
It's the greatest time of them all_

I love him. He is my everything. Nothing else matters to me but him. I will do everything to be with him. Please, just hear my plea. Make him notice me. Let him know everything I said. I will not force him to love me, but I know destiny will lead him to me. Like my heart led me to find love in him.

_  
Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
Cause I still believe  
Believe in love_

**Your wish is granted, may your love guide you all the way. I am Lady Destiny, sister to Fate, and I know, that you have something special in you my little one. Enter a new world, explore the story of the two warriors who find that love is an irresistible desire.**

_Yes I still believe  
Believe in love  
Still believe in love  
I still believe  
Believe in love_

_

* * *

  
_

No. This isn't a oneshot. It's actually a prologue to a new fic I'm making. I'll try to update both this and Contaminated soon. Thanks for reading and R&R!


	2. Chapter 1: Diary

**I Still Believe**

**by: ~SBA~**

**

* * *

**

**Love Quote of the Day:**

_"Love that we cannot have is the one that lasts the longest, hurts the deepest and feels the strongest"_

_

* * *

_

The wind was blowing softly among the trees. The sunlight shone like gold among the clear blue skies. Shadows danced among the forest, like black figures invading the peaceful haven.

A peaceful scenario.

But trouble was lurking.

A lone figure was sneaking through the bushes, disrupting the peace of the forest. Its shaggy green fur provided camouflage, making it difficult for the naked eye to spot.

Determined amber eyes peeked from the bushes, its piercing gaze resting on the town nearby.

_'Soon, I will strike'_

_

* * *

_

"That's enough! Training is over."

Two panting figures collapsed on the ground as soon as these words were uttered.

A blue, male bunny slowly raised his head, groaning as the pain acquired from excessive training attacked him, making him drop his head once more as colors dotted his vision.

The figure lying next to him turned its head as it tried to comfort its twin. Raising itself up, a pink, female bunny was revealed. Ignoring the overwhelming pain threatening to make her faint, she rushed to her brother, helping him sit up and lean on a nearby wall.

"Thanks Yin." the male said weakly, squeezing her hand in gratitude. The simple action had made her feel pain but she still did it. And he was thankful for that.

"Don't mention it Yang." Yin smiled.

"Okay kids. Let's head back to the dojo. The wind is blowing harder, a telltale sign of a coming rain." Master Yo said, picking up his exhausted children and snuggling them in his bulky arms.

"Foo-portation!"

* * *

Gray skies replaced the once clear blue. The soft wind grew harsh as gusts of wind flew about. The sun got covered as the shadows disappeared. Then rain fell.

Looking out the window, Yin shivered. Good thing they had arrived here before the storm came.

The small family were seated on the couch, comfy and warm, as they watched some movies before heading to bed.

Yin yawned, "Master Yo, Yang. I think I'm going to bed early. Just tell me what happened in the ending tomorrow 'kay? See ya."

Master Yo and Yang merely nodded absently, too engrossed in the movie to notice her.

Shaking her head softly, Yin went up to her room.

Yin sat on her pink bed as she opened the drawer next to her. Pulling it open, she grabbed something inside before quickly shutting the door.

Opening her hands, a pink book was revealed. She took a key from a secret compartment behind it, and unlocked the chains.

Tracing her finger softly among the pages, she grabbed her pink pen and began to write.

A diary entry.

Yin wrote about what happened today, the excessive training, the rainstorm, and many others. Her hands quickly wrote, whizzing among page after page. Her eyes followed her hands as she quickly read everything she had written. When deemed done, she prepared to close the book. But a pink envelope caught her attention, as it fell from the covers of her diary.

Picking it up, she recognized the importance of the letter. Her eyes turned longing as she opened it softly, reading the contents:

_Dear Diary,_

_You may be wondering why this page was separated from you, right? It's because, everything I'm going to write here comes from my heart. It will be a secret so deep, something not meant to be seen by others. If this is to be found, the consequences will be great. I would be disgraced._

_I always relied on just gazing at him, as he goes about his daily business, unaware of my stare that followed his every move. This was the only thing I could do, for anything else is forbidden._

_My heart swells with joy as I see him. I didn't care if he had evil intentions, I saw him, and that was enough. The only thing I didn't like, was the part where we had to fight him. But it was my duty, and I couldn't betray the people who trusts me._

_But the number of times we saw him was few, not enough to sate my hunger for him. I feel like the end is near for me, until he comes and saves me once more, from falling into this dark void of heartbreak. _

_I could write so much more. This isn't enough. But this letter itself has already made my situation dangerous. There is a 51/100 chance, that this letter could be found. And that wouldn't bode well for me._

_So this is the end of my confession. If I have enough courage to do so, I will continue to write my tale. But for now, I say, farewell._

_~Yin~_

Yin folded the letter neatly as she placed it back in the envelope, returning it to the safety of her diary. She held it close as a tear slipped from her eyes, landing on the lock of her diary. Also, the lock to her deepest secrets. Unknown to her, as the tear touched the lock, it glowed a bright blue before dying down.

Wiping away her tears, Yin placed her diary on the shelf, too tired to open the drawer. Today has been rough, she needed sleep badly.

Turning off the lights, she climbed under the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

A bright blue glow surrounded the room as a click was heard. The golden lock of Yin's diary snapped in half as the diary opened. A small pink envelope slipped out of the pages as the blue glow surrounded it, transporting the envelope to the hands of........

* * *

The same piercing, amber gaze from earlier, peeked once more from the bushes, its gaze resting on the dojo.

_'It's almost time...'_

_

* * *

_

Thanks to all who reviewed! I hope I made this chapter to your liking! Not much romance or action yet, but this is only the first chapter! I promise it'll get more exciting soon. Give me at least 5 reviews or I won't update! R&R!


	3. Chapter 2: Heart Break

**I Still Believe**

**by: ~SBA~**

**

* * *

**

**Love Quotes of the Day:**

_I'm not supposed to love you, I'm not supposed to care, I'm not supposed to live my life wishing you were there, I'm not supposed to wonder where you are and what to do, I'm sorry I can't help myself, I'm in love with you._

_Unspoken love is like a poison. If you don't spit it out, it will eat you up inside._

_

* * *

_

"Yin. Wake up! Master Yo is calling us."

Yin awoke to the sound of her brother's cries, her body still half-asleep. She stumbled out of bed drowsily and went downstairs.

In the living room sat the whole family, eating breakfast silently, a rare occasion for Yin and Yang's bickering mouths.

Yo looked between his food and children, his eyes showing confusion. Usually at this time, Yin would be chasing her brother around the house throwing Foo orbs at him, while Yang ran around laughing and dodging her. It was strange, but also good. At least he had some peace once in a while.

Yang was also confused, perhaps even more than Master Yo. His sister wasn't screaming at him like normal, or trying to kill him. She seemed so meek today. Her bright sapphire eyes showed serenity and another unidentifiable feeling. She just wasn't herself today.

Yin was panicking on the inside. She had woken up earlier to find the lock to her diary gone. Worse, the letter also disappeared. What if someone found it?! She'd surely be a dead rabbit.

"I'm finished." Yin placed her utensils neatly on her plate, as she stood up from the table, headed for her room.

"Already?" Yo asked, looking at Yin's half full plate. She had barely touched it.

"I lost my appetite." Yin said without looking back. She didn't need this.

Yo and Yang looked at her worriedly. This wasn't like her at all.

* * *

Yin went outside to get some fresh air. She needed to get rid of all this stress before she explodes.

Noticing some movement in the bushes, she went to investigate. She knows it was stupid of her to do so without checking but curiosity got the better of her.

Hearing a melodious sound, she was even more enthralled and determined to find out what it was.

Peeking behind the bushes, a heartbreaking sight met her eyes.

(**A.N: **Am I cruel enough to end it here? Apparently not. On with the fic!)

Yuck was resting in the forest, leaning on a tree. But he wasn't alone. Sitting near her love, was a red rabbit in green. Her hands rested on Yuck's shoulders as she kissed him hungrily.

Yin could look no more. That was enough. Running away from the sight, the teen ran away in tears.

Going deeper into the forest, Yin ran and ran until she reached a dead end. It started to rain again so she looked for shelter. Seeing a nearby cave, she dashed into it.

* * *

_Heavy hearts, like heavy clouds in the sky, are best relieved by the letting of a little water._

_

* * *

_

Looking outside her sanctuary, Yin watched as the rain fell. It reminded her of the tears she had cried. Sitting herself neatly by the cave's entrance, Yin began to sing,

_I heard he sang a lullaby  
I heard he sang it from his heart  
When I found out thought I would die  
Because that lullaby was mine  
I heard he sealed it with a kiss  
He gently kissed her cherry lips  
I found that so hard to believe  
Because his kiss belonged to me_

_How could an angel break my heart  
Why didn't he catch my falling star  
I wish I didn't wish so hard  
Maybe I wished our love apart  
How could an angel break my heart_

_I heard her face was white as rain  
Soft as a rose that blooms in May  
He keeps her picture in a frame  
And when he sleeps he calls her name  
I wonder if she makes him smile  
I hope she doesn't make him laugh  
Because his laugh belongs to me_

_How could an angel break my heart  
Why didn't he catch my falling star  
I wish I didn't wish so hard  
Maybe I wish our love apart  
How could an angel break my heart_

_Oh my soul is dying, it's crying  
I'm trying to understand  
Please help me_

_How could an angel break my heart  
Why didn't he catch my falling star  
I wish I didn't wish so hard  
Maybe I wished our love apart  
How could an angel break my heart_

Sobbing, Yin slowly raised up her head, revealing her bloodshot eyes and tear-stained cheeks. She was a mess, but she didn't care. Her appearance was the last thing on her mind right now.

* * *

Destiny looked down upon the crying teen, her heart in pieces. Destiny frowned, feeling pity for her. Seeing the letter that had appeared in her hands yesterday, she remembered what the girl had wrote and wished for. Destiny was deeply touched by her words. The girl was truly in love. What happened to her was unfair. But Destiny couldn't change what had already happened. The child needs to learn to be strong. Because in whatever she will do, Destiny has decided to help her.

_" When love is lost, do not bow your head in sadness; instead keep your head up high and gaze into heaven for that is where your broken heart has been sent to heal. "_

_

* * *

_

Thanks to all who reviewed again! It really means a lot to me. I update whenever I get at least 5 reviews so don't forget to review! Most of you are probably mad at what happened to Yin but I promise that this _will_ remain Yin x Yuck. So don't give up on me yet! R&R!


End file.
